


Ripped Apart

by FifiandBogart



Category: WWE
Genre: Angst, Gay, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiandBogart/pseuds/FifiandBogart
Summary: A few years ago, I watched a match between the Uso twins and the Dudley's and something happened that inspired me to write a fic about it ;)It IS twincest, so please don't read if that sort of thing bothers you, okay?Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 weeks since Bubba Ray and Devon Dudley had turned on the Uso twins and, since then, the tension between the two tag teams had been steadily growing. It was now February 29 and Jimmy and Jey had finally convinced the Dudleys for a match. Their only terms were it was to be a one-on-one match between Jey and Bubba Ray which the Usos immediately agreed to.

About 2 hours into Monday Night Raw and the Nashville crowd was frenzied with excitement over the previous matches which filled the Usos with enthusiasm as they waited backstage. Finally, their music hit and they made their entrance, moving down the ramp at maximum energy. Once they were in the ring, their eagerness was crystal clear as they danced around the small space and awaited the Dudleys arrival. The Dudleys music sounded immediately after and they walked to the ring at a much slower pace. Jimmy clapped for Jey and pat him on the back one more time before exiting the ring, allowing Bubba to enter it and the match began.

Jimmy watched proudly from the side as Jey took full control of the fight, sending a flying kick to Bubba’s chest and bombarding him with punches. After a few hard hits to Bubba’s gut, the ref pulled Jey off which allowed Bubba a few precious moments to escape to the other side of the ring. Unfortunately for him, Jey wasn’t about to let him recover and followed closely behind. After 2 solid slaps and a shoulder check, Jey moved to the middle of the ring in preparation for a running hit, only to be met by the strong arm of Bubba smashing his face and sending him down hard on the mat. Jimmy winced and grit his teeth as he watched Jey go down, renewing his effort to get the crowd cheering Jey on. Jey was dazed but he was still able to hear Jimmy yelling his support through the haze that had enveloped him. With a lot of effort, he got back to his feet and turned towards Bubba but Bubba beat him to it, grabbing the back of his head. Jey tried to push away but Bubba’s grip was firm and he used all his strength to toss Jey against one of the ring posts. Jey hit the beam with painful force as he fought to catch his breath. Bubba came at him fast and used his huge hand to cover Jey’s face and push his head back. Out of the corner of his eye, Jey could see his older brother watching from directly below him which caused his adrenaline to spike. All of a sudden, without warning, Bubba seized the collar of Jey’s shirt and tore it off in one swift movement. Blinking with surprise, Jey cast his eyes downward and tried to ignore the humiliation that came over him. Just as quickly, he glanced up and met his brother’s eyes.

Jimmy had been watching intently from the beginning and had noticed Jey’s movements had become slower about halfway through the match. Of course he wasn’t part of it so there wasn’t much he could do, but he did his best to cause distraction to Bubba whenever possible. Seeing an opportunity after Bubba had thrown Jey against the corner of the ring, Jimmy got closer and started shouting smack talk in an effort to give his brother some breathing room. Unfortunately, Bubba was completely focussed on Jey and didn’t pay any attention. As much as Jimmy wanted Jey to win, watching his younger twin at the mercy of the larger man was causing a stirring inside him that he was determined to disregard. At that moment, Jey’s shirt was slashed clean off and Jimmy’s eyes went wide. It felt as though time had slowed as he allowed his gaze to travel over Jey’s glistening body and the reaction was instantaneous. He swallowed hard and couldn’t bring himself to look away, feeling a tightness forming in his pants. Jey raised his head and the brothers eyes locked, causing a heated blush to creep up on Jimmy’s face as his mouth went dry. Jey furrowed his brow at Jimmy and tilted his head very slightly to express his confusion at the odd behavior of his brother. Too fast for Jimmy to hide it, Jey peered lower and took notice of his obvious arousal. Before Jey could comprehend the situation, his attention was pulled violently back to the task at hand as Bubba again pushed his head back and slapped his chest with everything he had. The stinging pain was overwhelming and Jey couldn’t help crying out. As Jey got his head back to the match, Jimmy watched and tried to concentrate on the rest but his mind was racing. He shut his eyes tightly and attempted to understand what had just happened and why. His thoughts started blurring and the rest of the match went by in a haze. The Dudley’s managed to get a win over them because of the unexpected turmoil both Usos were experiencing. As Devon joined Bubba in the ring to celebrate, the Samoan twins stormed out in frustration.


	2. 2

Arriving in the vacant locker room, the sudden quiet after the noise of the crowd was unnerving. Jimmy’s face still burned with shame and he refused to meet Jey’s eyes as he yanked his locker open and started pulling out his belongings. As much as he wanted to pretend it was no big deal, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something had changed in him. It was as if his mind was stuck on repeat and the scene kept dancing around in his imagination. Jey’s muscular chest. Jey’s strong arms. Jey’s dripping sweat. He closed his eyes again tightly and rested his forehead against the cool metal, trying his hardest to snap out of it. A few minutes passed and, although he heard the occasional sigh and rustling movement behind him, neither of the men seemed to know where to start.  


After what seemed like an eternity of uncomfortable silence, it was Jey who spoke first.

“I think… We should talk about what happened out there…” came the soft voice.

Hearing his brother’s words filled with such confusion and hesitation got Jimmy trembling and as much as he hated feeling weak, his eyes stung with tears. Clearing his throat, he desperately tried to think of some excuse he could use to make this nightmare better. Coming up blank, he decided to feign ignorance. Keeping his back turned on his partner, he forced the words out.

“Talk about what?” he stated gruffly.

A gentle scoff followed that as Jey came up beside him and rested his shoulder against the locker.

“I think you know what I mean” came the whispered reply.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jimmy could see Jey cross his arms and wait patiently for an explanation but the longer the silence went on, the more difficult it was for him to talk. Sensing that his brother was stalling, Jey decided to go with a more direct approach.

“Out there…Was that... You know…” he faltered and took a deep breath, trying one more time to get his thoughts in order. “What I saw back there… Was that… Because of me?” he finally asked.

Once the sentence was spoken out loud, it hung between them like a fog. Struggling to keep his trembling in check and his breathing even, Jimmy fixed his eyes on the floor and turned away, heading towards the door.  


Before he could even take 2 steps, Jey grabbed his wrist and held tight, stopping him in his tracks.

“Hey! Don’t just walk out! What’s going on?” Jey exclaimed with a hint of pleading in his voice.

Jimmy clenched his fists and yanked his hand away before finally turning around. He met Jey’s eyes for the first time since the match and tried to keep his hysteria under control.

“Why?! Can’t we just forget it and move on?! We both know exactly what happened! Why do you even want to talk about it?!” he shouted, failing to keep his voice from breaking.

Jey steadily met his gaze and gave him a searching look.

“Uce…” he ventured quietly, taking a deliberate step forward.

Jimmy took an equal step back, not understanding the expression on his brother’s face. The fear and shame that had been building inside him suddenly overflowed and he snapped.

“No! No! This conversation is over! Why does it even matter??” he yelled at Jey for the second time that day, making him feel even more distraught.

Jey looked taken aback but he still held his gaze firmly on Jimmy.

“Of course it matters” he muttered slowly, crossing his arms again.

Jimmy felt a twinge of exasperation and he raked his fingers through his hair.

“Why, Uce? Why does it matter?” he said, slightly calmer this time.

Jey opened his mouth to reply, but the words had gotten stuck in his throat.

“Well??” Jimmy was starting to get impatient.

“It matters because… B-Because…” he stuttered, glancing down quickly before making eye contact once again.

“Because.” he said for a third time before closing the gap between them.


	3. 3

Jimmy just stood there as he watched his brother come closer and closer until he finally pressed his lips softly against his mouth. Jimmy froze as every nerve reacted and sent fire through his skin. He tried to respond, but it felt as though his brain had shut down, forgetting everything but the sensation. Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone as Jey pulled away and gave him a hungry look.

“That’s why” he said, licking his lips seductively and looking his brother up and down.

Still trying to shake off the shock and confusion, Jimmy stayed cemented in place. Unable to quell the conflicting emotions welling up inside him, he could only stare, dumbfounded. Jey went in for another kiss as Jimmy stepped back.

"Just wait... I need to think..." he said as he turned around and started to walk out again.

Jey was ready this time, however, and he grabbed Jimmy's arm and twisted it behind his back, shoving him chest first into the lockers.

"You want to think? Go ahead. Think about seeing me out there and whatever it was that made you hard" Jey purred into his ear.

Despite his mind screaming at him that this was wrong, he couldn't ignore the response his body was having. He was suddenly very much aware that his brother was still shirtless and pressing up against him. When Jey started kissing the back of his neck, every touch sent a new jolt up and down his spine.

“And just think… How great… It could be…” came Jey’s husky whisper in between kisses as his grip on his brother’s arm finally loosened.

Goosebumps covered Jimmy’s body and he decided to throw caution to the wind. Taking one more deep breath to steady himself, he turned around and was met with eyes as dark as night. Now that they were face to face, inches apart, it brought them back to reality and they both hesitated. After a few long seconds, it was Jey who was the first to act, asking permission with his gaze as he slowly went in again. There was no refusal this time and their lips touched gently as both men leaned forward. Pushing aside all the fear and anxiety from his mind, Jimmy allowed himself a happy sigh as he wrapped his arms around broad shoulders. Sensing the shift, Jey took advantage and deepened the kiss while he moved his hands to his brother’s waist. Curling his fingers under the loose shirt, Jey pulled away just long enough to tear Jimmy’s shirt over his head and then smashed their lips together once more. With both men now half naked, the make-out naturally became more heated and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

While Jimmy clawed at Jeys back, trying desperately to get as close to him as he could, Jey hitched Jimmy’s legs up, wrapping them around his hips and pressing him against the lockers once more. Not wanting to be separated for even a second, Jimmy hooked his ankles tightly to keep himself secured even as he felt hands slide beneath him to keep him in place. Now that his unease was being replaced with confidence, he started grinding softly and was rewarded with a tight squeeze on his ass. Feeling like he was gaining the upper hand, Jimmy opened his mouth and slipped the tip of his tongue passed Jey’s lips carefully. With the warm, wet contact, neither of them could contain the moans that escaped them. Reaching the peak of his arousal, Jey immediately took his brothers tongue into his mouth and started sucking hard. Lost in the breathless whimpers passing between them, they didn’t hear when the locker room door opened and someone walked inside. Jey had just started tugging at Jimmy’s waistband when a muffled cough from behind them made their blood run cold. Fumbling away from each other clumsily, their heads swiveled towards the source of the sound and they came face to face with a wide-eyed Xavier Woods.


	4. 4

The silenced stretched between the three men as the weight of the situation slowly sunk in.

"Sorry I… I will… I'll just wait outside…" Xavier finally mumbled as he turned on his heel and left the room quickly.

Just like that, the spell was broken. All the rage and fear that had subsided from Jimmy's heart came rushing back to him, more intense than before. He grit his teeth and punched the locker closest to him with all his strength. This caused Jey to jump with surprise and he watched helplessly as Jimmy started violently shoving his gear into his bag. As soon as he was done, without looking up, he picked up his belongings and stormed out, leaving Jey alone.

Jey listened to the clock tick and all he could do was stand there in a daze. He didn't know how much time had passed when he heard the locker room door open again. Dropping his eyes quickly, Jey turned back to his locker, trying to look busy. Xavier came back in, hesitating at first, and shuffled wordlessly to his locker. Biting his cheek, Jey started mulling over whether it would be less conspicuous for him to leave first or wait until Xavier finished and left before him. As he was having these thoughts, the silence was finally broken.

"So… You and Jimmy, huh?" Xavier stated, trying to sound light and breezy.

Jey's face erupted in another blush and he didn't know what to say. How could he explain what had happened if it wasn't even clear to himself? He felt a gentle hand on his back just then and turned to face Xavier with misty eyes. Xavier just smiled sympathetically to express his support.

"If you don't mind my asking, how long has this been going on?"

Something inside Jey snapped. He sat down heavily and the events of the day came pouring out. He told Xavier about the match, Jimmy getting turned on by him, the undeniable sexual tension between the two in the locker room, how something between them had grown and how he didn't think their lives would ever be the same. Xavier just listened patiently, brow furrowed in concentration. After he was done talking, he felt lighter somehow. The fact that there was no judgement coming from his friend made the situation seem a little less daunting.

"I just… I don't know how to move forward from this…" Jey ended, wringing his hands together.

"Well… What do you want? Is this a one-time fling or is there something deeper developing?"

The question shook Jey to his core. He had harbored a hidden attraction to his brother for as long as he could remember but he never even entertained the thought that anything would EVER happen. And now that it had, he was more lost than ever. Did he dare to hope that this could be something special? Something that would last? The thin line between lust and love was swirling around in his mind. Was it the healthiest option to put the feelings back inside him and go on living like nothing had ever happened? As soon as he thought this, his heart clenched in despair. No. There was no way he wanted this to be the way things ended. He wanted more. Needed more. As soon as his mind was made up, he jumped off the bench, grabbed his gear, and headed toward the door. Xavier watched with a twinkle in his eye as Jey stopped and turned.

"Xavier… Thank you. You've done more for me than you know. I owe you one." He mumbled with a tiny smile. And with that, he disappeared from view.


	5. 5

Jimmy shut the hotel room door behind him as calmly as he could muster. He didn't dare go home. Not to where Jey was. He needed time before facing him again. He was so worked up, he didn't know what to do with himself. He tried pacing around the room, turning on the T.V., only to turn it off again 2 seconds later. He sat on the bed but he was too anxious to stay there for long, so he got back up and continued to pace.

"What… The FUCK?" he burst out to no one at all.

He grabbed his phone and scrolled through the contact list. He couldn't do this alone. There must be SOMEONE he could reach out to about such a delicate situation. He faltered when he passed the K names and Jey's name appeared. His fingers trembled and closed around the phone tightly. Without another thought, he threw his phone against the wall and it smashed into a dozen pieces. Becoming increasingly distressed, he fell on his back on the bed and covered his eyes with his forearm. Taking deep breaths, his heart beat calmed slowly and allowed his mind to clear.

Okay… He had to process…

So he kissed his own brother, so what?

That wasn't a big deal, right?

Family members kissed each other all the time.

Thinking this made him feel better.

Until he remembered his brother sucking on his tongue…

His heart hammered inside his rib-cage as he remembered how he felt during the incident. Of course there was arousal, confusion, and… Something else… Something he had previously refused to even entertain… It had made him… Happy. He had always had Jey by his side since the day they both came into the world. There hadn't been a person alive that had ever compared to the affection he felt for his brother. And then they had grown up. They became a tag team together in the WWE. They had caused hundreds upon thousands of people to scream and cheer and applaud louder than he ever thought possible. The bliss he felt after winning a match would not have been the same if he didn't have his constant, lifelong companion. And now everything was ruined because he couldn't keep it in his pants. Oh god, what Jey must be thinking right now. How disgusted he must be with the both of them for letting it get this far.

Tears started pouring out, taking Jimmy by surprise. Now that he had released all the rage and frustration that was pent up inside, only sadness remained. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to be with Jey. Not just as brothers, but lovers. He barked out a laugh through his sobs at the thought. There was no way that could be their reality. How would that even work? Going on dates, exchanging passionate kisses in the moonlight… That wasn't their future and he knew it was a pipe dream. A dull ache started in his chest as he came to the realization that it was over forever. He needed to be strong and put the past behind him, despite the pain he knew he would live through to try and move on. He rubbed his red eyes and sat up, sighing heavily. Somehow, he felt a bit better after letting it all out, but he knew that he would inevitably be faced with talking to Jey. He had to let him know that he didn't care, that he didn't love… But not tonight. Tonight he would stay in this room, alone, and relish in the memories that brought him such excitement. He wanted to spend all night reliving that one, perfect moment that would never happen again. Just as he was about to lie back down and fantasize, there was a knock on the door.

"Room service!" came a muffled voice, barely able to be heard through the thick door.

Jimmy scoffed and rolled his eyes, forcing himself to pick up his heavy body and drag it to the entrance. He unlocked the chain and deadbolt and opened it for the employee. Then his heart stopped cold.

"Jey…"


	6. 6

Jimmy’s breath caught in his throat when his eyes met Jey’s and neither of them spoke right away.

Neither of them knew WHAT to say.

The aroma of the pizza that Jey had brought with him filled the room, and it was just then that Jimmy realized that he hadn’t eaten since before the match. His stomach growled loudly, breaking a little bit of the tension in the air. Jey smiled as he held up the food.

“Can I come in?”

Jimmy’s thoughts clashed in his head. One the one hand, he was overjoyed to see his brother and he wanted nothing more than to grab him in a hug. Then he remembered that he should be keeping his distance, so he put on an aloof expression and stepped aside to let Jey inside. Awkward shuffling commenced as he made his way in the tiny doorway, looking for a spot to put down the pizza, and decided to set it down on the TV stand.

Jimmy busied himself by grabbing a piece and stuffing it in his mouth so he wouldn’t need to talk. Jey watched him and sighed, sensing that he would need to take the reigns on this one. He sat on the bed without partaking in the food and gripped both his hands together.

“Let’s cut the shit, Uce. We can’t avoid the subject forever.”

Jimmy didn’t reply, focusing all his attention on the hot, melting cheese on his slice. He chewed slowly and deliberately as he mulled over what would be the best response. He swallowed hard before looking up, but when he did, his eyes locked with Jey’s.  
He opened his mouth to speak, but no matter how much he tried, the words were stuck inside his throat. He wished he could convey all of his emotions telepathically, desperately using his gaze to try to make Jey understand. Without missing a beat, Jey got up from the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around his twin. Jimmy tensed and started pulling away until he realized how nice it actually felt. Warmth and love surrounded him and it suddenly seemed like it would all be okay. As long as they stuck together, nothing could be too overwhelming.

“I know this is scary, Jimmy… Hell, never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined this happening. But it did happen. I… I… I think I…”

His voice cracked slightly on his last word so he stopped to steady his breathing. If they wanted this to work, honest communication was a must. So, voice shaking, he continued nervously.

“I think I love you, Jimmy… more than family…”

Total silence followed, and you could cut the thick tension with a knife. Shoving Jey off, Jimmy barked out a high pitched laugh.

“What are you talking about? We. Are. BROTHERS!! Don’t you understand how wrong that is??”

“…I know I SHOULD think that, but I can’t seem to convince myself to believe it… I mean… I can’t think of one logical reason why I shouldn’t at least tell you how I feel.”

Another pause followed as Jimmy fought against what his heart was telling him and everything he had ever been taught about this topic.

“B-but… what would people say…?”

“Is that the only thing stopping you? Fear about how the public will react?”

“Are you kidding?! Our relationships could be ruined! Dean, Roman, even mom? They’d be disgusted! They’d disown us! Not to mention our careers! If we go public with this, you might as well kiss all that goodbye!”

“Okay, well, who says we HAVE to release the information? This isn’t about the paparazzi, Uce! This is OUR life! So. the only thing left to say is this… What do you want? What are your feelings for me?”

Both their faces were red from arguing, their breathing heavy, and they stared at each other passionately. Jimmy threw his hands in the air, slumping on the bed. He was tired. So bloody tired. Tired of the secrets, tired of fighting with himself, but most of all… he was tired of not being with Jey. His stomach lurched at the thought of speaking out loud the love he had kept hidden for so many years. He was terrified to his very core that someone find out about this. He had to trust that Jey would respect his desire to be discreet.

So… maybe… it was time to try…


	7. 7

Jey sat on the opposite bed across from Jimmy, letting him think. He had said his bit, and now it was up to his brother to make the next move. This would be the biggest decision of their lives, so he had to be patient for a proper answer. The deafening ticking of the clock was enough to drive them both mad. Jey started to sweat. Maybe he had been completely off the mark in assuming Jimmy had wanted the same thing he did. They had always been on the same wavelength before, but there was a chance that everything that transpired between them today had broken that streak. For the first time that day, he felt fear and regret. What would he even do with himself if his closest friend wanted nothing more to do with him…? Ever…?

Suddenly he had wished he’d kept his mouth shut. It was better to keep Jimmy close as nothing more than a platonic partner than to lose him from his life for good. But… It’s not like he could turn back time. He would just have to deal with the consequences of bearing his soul. His train of thought was interrupted abruptly as Jimmy FINALLY broke the silence.

“I’m scared, Uce… Really scared. There are so many things that might go wrong if we start this… But… I think… I want to be with you, too… As lovers, I mean…” he finished gruffly, clearing his throat as his face burned.

Jey’s heart thumped wildly. He felt like if he leapt into the air, he would just float away. All these new emotions exhilarated him, and he wanted to dance. Reeling in his excitement so he wouldn’t scare Jimmy off, he approached slowly and cautiously. There was still a flash of hesitancy in Jimmy’s eyes, so Jey held out his hands, waiting for him to take them. He eventually did, and the two men could practically feel electricity pass between them.

The room grew heavy with sexual tension, and Jey licked his lips, inching closer. Jimmy couldn’t take the waiting anymore and closed the gap, pressing their mouths together once more. Moaning commenced as their tongues connected and they touched their chests together. Jey broke the kiss after a few minutes, resulting in a whine of protest from Jimmy. He chuckled low, reaching for his pocket. Tentatively, he pulled out a small box of ribbed condoms.

“You see, I… On my way over, that is… I figured… Well, I HOPED… that you would want to… uh… use them…”

Jimmy growled, grabbing the box and tearing it open with his teeth. Jey’s eyes went wide, his arousal becoming much more prominent with the animalistic energy his brother was displaying. He wasted no time yanking his shirt over his head and unbuckling his shorts.

Jimmy followed suit and both men let their eyes wander over each other’s bare skin. Neither of them had ever been with another man before and that fact settled on them at the same time, causing an awkward pause.

“So, uh… how do we decide who… you know… takes it?” Jimmy ventured timidly.

“Well, I bought them with you in mind… specifically what I could make your face look like when I try them on you…”

That was all it took for them to lose themselves in lust. Without another word, they crushed their mouths together with reckless abandon. Things became foggy and sweaty bliss. Murmurs of affirmation lasted throughout the night as they made love. By the time they were both finished, they were collapsed in each other’s arms. After a few stolen after-fuck kisses, they were asleep in moments.

The next morning, Jimmy woke up groggily, rubbing his eyes in a daze. His nose twitched as the smell of bacon and eggs swirled in the air. He squinted around, the memory of the hotel slowly coming back to him. He gave a small smile when he saw Jey in the kitchen cooking them breakfast, clad in nothing but an apron.

“You’ve always been the type to sleep in, so I figured I’d get a head start and surprise you,” he called lightheartedly, scooping their servings onto their plates.

Jimmy snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist in a tender embrace. They both sighed happily in unison, causing gentle laughter.

“So this is it,” Jey began. “We are officially together…”

Jimmy took a deep breath, preparing himself for what could be a very difficult road ahead for the new couple. They would need to be careful, ready… introduce their friends and family to the concept one at a time, as gently as possible. Come what may, they’d have to deal with any reaction they could think of. His forehead must have been furrowed in concentration because Jey kissed his nose to bring him back to earth.

“I made your favourite, so enjoy it quickly!” he said chuckling. “Also… I was thinking we should go on a trip! Someplace where we could spend time together to figure out where to go from here. Our beach house in Hawaii would be perfect.”

Jimmy smiled widely, getting excited to get away from it all with his new boyfriend. Jey always knew the things to say to cheer him up. A romantic vacation was the ideal way to adjust to all this. He nodded enthusiastically in agreement and kissed Jey’s hand.

“All right then! I’m glad you like it!” he burst joyfully, jumping up to grab his swimming trunks and heading toward the door. “I’m gonna start planning as soon as I finish in the pool. Oh… and one more thing…”

He opened the door and stood halfway out, looking back sheepishly. Jimmy arched a brow in confusion.

“Xavier knows about us OKAYBYE!” he slammed the door quickly, leaving Jimmy alone.

“… WHAT!?”


End file.
